Express the decimal as a percent. $0.468$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.468 = \dfrac{46.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.468} = 46.8\%$ $46.8$ per hundred = $46.8$ per cent = $46.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.